


Night Out

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 18 was finally able to enjoy a night out on her own.





	Night Out

It had been years since Android 18 left Marron with Chichi to have a night out to herself, just wanting to go out and feel pretty for a day while her husband stayed asleep at home. Her love for the man who saved her life multiple times was vast and unending, but there was always something to her marriage that she wanted to let go of, going out in a nice black dress that clung to her natural curves while being just low cut enough to show plenty of cleavage without her showing off her entire chest. Taking the first step out of her house, the blonde woman stepped out of her house and let out a soft sigh. “Time for Lazuli to have another night to herself.” The mother never once felt bad about her nights out, actually happy to be able to explore what she wanted.

 

Luckily, with the speed she could move, it didn’t take her long before she was standing in front of one of the busiest bars in North City, just far enough away for no one to know that she was a mother or a married woman. Some of the men here knew her real name and that she was seeing someone, but one look at her dress as she walked through the door and straight to the bar and no one was going to question her motives. “Hey, you got any girls working in the back tonight? I’ve been here enough to know what this club offers.” Her voice was just loud enough to be heard over the music as she spoke to the bartender, a smile on her face as she knew she was attracting a few eyes. “I’d rather not have the temptation of going home with someone tonight, so that’s the best option.”  
  
“Well, Blondie… I don’t often let random women go in the back and earn a bit of extra cash, but you seem a bit desperate to ask directly.” The bartender sighed as he was cleaning a few glasses, eyes running over her body for a moment, taking in how she looked. “Well…” He fell silent as he watched the blonde before him flash her chest at him, moving her dress to completely leave her breasts exposed to everyone who was looking at her. “Go to the back. Third stall in the middle bathroom should be free.” As he started watching the mother walk away, the bartender put down his glasses and whistled to her, catching her attention. “You got a name, Blondie? Gonna have to call you once it’s time for one of my regulars to arrive.”   
  
“Lazuli.” Without even bothering to fix her dress to cover her breasts, Android 18 made her way to the stall she was told about, a smile on her face and a soft blush on her cheeks while she tried to hide the arousal that she was feeling from all the stares. She knew that being watched was one of her fetishes, but having it to this degree was something that she hadn’t felt in ages and it sent shivers of pleasure along her spine as she made her way into the bathroom. Luckily, she wasn’t followed into the bathroom, making her way into the stall and gasping from the sight of the interior. “I’ve never seen a padded gloryhole before…” Blue eyes scanned through the stall, seeing the padded floor and covered holes in the wall on opposite sides of the entrance, one on her left and one on her right. “But, it’s certainly a step up from what South City has to offer, that’s for sure.” The woman’s smile only grew as she made her way into the stall, closing and locking the door behind her before getting on her knees and letting out a soft breath.

 

In the back of her mind, the mother knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, but deep down, she didn't care. Being married and in love with a man of Krillin’s size had its disadvantages when it came to raw pleasure, not that he couldn’t make her scream for him whenever they had a chance, but this was different. Android 18 was looking for the raw, indecent, unfetter pleasure that came from having a stranger fuck you in a semi-public place while making you an absolute mess, and the moment she flipped the switch to open one of the gloryholes, she got exactly what she wanted from it. A gasp left her as a cock as thick as her wrist and at least eight inches long slipped through the hole and almost jabbed her in the face. Right away, the woman felt her heart flutter as memories of her life before becoming an android came back to her, instinctively not saying a word as she wrapped her fingers around the massive shaft. The blonde eagerly glided her hand along it as she moved to the base, immediately lapping up the stranger’s heavy balls and earning a groan of approval loud enough for her to hear.

 

That was all the encouragement that the blonde needed to push herself farther into the oral worship she was starting to give, trailing her tongue from the man’s base to the tip of his cock in one fluid motion. 18 was quick to place a kiss on the tip of her shaft while her hand began fondling his full balls, making sure they still got attention as her mouth focused solely on the thick shaft that hung in her face. Dozens of soft and quick kisses peppered the length of the man’s shaft before she sucked on the side of it, making her way back to the head of his member. The woman eagerly wrapped her lips around it and immediately moaning from the taste and the feeling of it against her tongue and how large it felt in her mouth, waiting for a moment just to savor the taste and starting to drool on it before tapping on the wall, letting the man on the other side know that he could start thrusting into her.  
  
Almost right away, the married woman was greeted with the feeling of this massive cock plunging into her mouth and making her gag as it tried forcing its way into her throat. Her blue eyes started watering as the man pulled back just to force his hips forward once again, this time passing her mouth and forcing the first few inches of his cock into her throat. But somehow, neither of the two were surprised at the muffled moan that left Android 18 and caused the inner linings of her throat to vibrate around his shaft, bringing him more pleasure as she tried pushing herself forward towards the hole in the wall. The blonde had to close her eyes to prevent tears from staining her cheeks, even though with every thrust the man made, drool fell from his cock and leaked onto her breasts, making a mess of her smooth skin. Moan after hot moan rose from the mother’s throat as she continued to be facefucked by an absolute stranger, arousal spiking through her body each and every time she felt his cock push into her throat and cause her neck to bulge out just to make it fit properly.

 

She knew her body would be able to handle the brutal face fucking as her own saliva and a bit of the man’s precum coated her chin and dripped down onto her body, but there was something about the uncaring roughness that was being given to her that set her alight inside. Lowering a hand between her thighs, a soft gasp left her as she realized that her panties were a soaked mess, her juices causing the fabric to cling to her folds and only getting wetter with each thrust. Though, that didn’t stop the android from slipping a hand into her underwear and starting to aggressively tease her clit to try and bring herself more pleasure while she could. More gasps and soft moans left the blonde’s throat as she heard the man on the other side of the wall groan and start tapping the wall a few times, letting her know that he was going to cum. With a smile on her face, Android 18 pulled her lip from around the cock that was in her throat, using her free hand to stroke him to completion as she happily awaited his orgasm, her own not far off. It was only a few more seconds before the first string of cum left the shaft and landed on her breasts, a slightly disappointed gasp leaving her before rope after thick rope followed. Each new rope that left the man splattered along her face and her chest, painting her a new shade of white. The warmth of the man’s cum on her body being enough to give her that gentle push over the edge of her orgasm, causing her to let out a happy scream into the stall as he slowly retracted his cock back into the hole. However, she didn’t let it get too far away from her without giving the head a quick kiss as thanks for the fun she had.  
  
Though, the blonde was quick to turn around and flip the other switch so she could see just how far she could push herself during this night. While waiting, Android 18 started rubbing the man’s cum into her breasts, making sure to keep a few strings on her fingers to lick up and whine in delight from the taste when she pressed her fingers to her tongue. “Fuck… Sorry, Krillin. You’ve never tasted this good.~” Turning around for just a moment, the married woman saw another cock push through the recently opened hole, a smile coming to her face as she slid her panties off, knowing exactly where she wanted to have this cock.


End file.
